


Distractions

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Impala Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The Winchester and the reader are all looking for a distraction from researching The Mark. When she finds Dean working on Baby, she can think of only one that will work for both of them.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, oral sex (male receiving), fingering, language. This is PWP

You dried your hands on the towel as you set the last dish from breakfast on the drying rack. Sam had left right after breakfast to do some outside research on the Mark. Dean had meandered out to do some maintenance on Baby. It helped to clear his head. You had smiled when his muffled classic rock had begun seeping through the walls of the bunker. Dean blaring his music meant that he was in a good mood. He didn’t do it often anymore.

You made your way to the Bunker’s garage, the music growing louder as you got closer. Dean didn’t hear you enter the garage, so you stood back and decided to watch him be carefree for once. He was practically naked, for his standards anyway. Just a pair of jeans and a tight gray v-neck that hugged his perfectly sculpted torso in the best way. This is how you preferred your Dean. Sweaty, oily, and working on Baby. There was just something about it that made your thighs clench.

Dean was bent over the engine, his hips swinging with the beat of the music. Again you smiled to yourself. Playfully you marched towards him and with as much strength as you could muster, you swatted his ass. He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the hood of the Impala.

“Shit, you scared me.” Dean mockingly clutched his heart. He moved to turn the music down to only slightly ear splitting. Dean raked his eyes up and down you taking in everything. It was warm this week in Kansas, so you had decided to break out your spring dresses. It made you feel pretty. And Dean loved the easy access to you

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist that ass.” You purred as you leaned in to grab his behind. He jumped again and you laughed.

“Oh really?” Dean knew perfectly well just how obsessed you were with his butt. It was your favorite feature on any man, but he played along.

“Yeah, seeing you like this all sweaty and greased up just… Ugh.” You growled. He smiled knowingly, his dimples showing in his cheeks.

“Sweetheart, you know what those dresses do to me too.” Dean leaned down, guiding his hands to the hem of you dress and dancing his fingertips along to back of your thighs and up towards your ass. His look was mischievous as he leaned in and kissed you. Dean smiled against your lips, but you were ravenous for his touch, so you pounced. Your fingers glided through what little hair he had and latched on. Your lips moved together roughly, your teeth bumping occasionally. You pushed Dean against Baby, his body spreading flush against it.

“You don’t need this.” You whispered as you tugged up on his tee shirt. You nibbled his earlobe as you both worked to rid him of his shirt. You moved and ran your hands down his chest as you fell to squat in front of him. He inhaled sharply as your fingers grazed through the slight trail of hair on his tummy.

“Or these.” You kissed his skin just above where his jeans sat on his hips. Hastily, you fought with the button on his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. You grinned wickedly at his ever present erection underneath his briefs. Pulling those down next, you were finally where you wanted to be. You took his shaft in your hand and pumped it a few times. Lightly you trailed your tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him in your mouth. Slowly you worked him over, taking him as far into your mouth as you could. You glanced up at him, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Fuck, Y/N you gotta stop that or I’m gonna come in that dirty mouth of yours.” He hissed as he tried to keep his composure.

“Fuck.” Dean repeated and he pulled you back to your feet the second you had your mouth off of him. Dean had one arm around your waist and the other behind your head. He slid his hands behind your bare thighs and pulled you into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he twirled and slammed you into the Impala.

"I want you to come on my cock baby, can you do that for me?” He kissed your lips as you nodded and then trailed his tongue down your jaw. He lifted the skirt of your dress and moved your panties aside to slide his fingers through your folds. You gasped as he flicked your clit and slid his fingers through your wetness, spreading your juices through your folds. Dean slipped two fingers into you, pumping and stretching your walls, getting you ready for him. Soft whimpers fell from your lips as the coil in your stomach burned and tightened in pleasure.

“Dean,” you pleaded at the loss of fingers, but he quickly replaced it with his cock, sliding into you at an achingly slow pace. Dean brought his mouth back to yours as he paused to let you adjust to his size.

“Shit, just fuck me already.” You breathed, your eyes locking on his. Dean complied and started moving his hips. Furiously he picked up his pace, the sound of you skin smacking together echoed throughout the garage. You were building quickly again and you threw your head back as Dean bounced you quicker and quicker. Heat rose in your belly as the coil wound itself tighter and tighter. Dean nipped at you neck, leaving what we’re sure to be hickeys tomorrow.

“You feel so good baby.”

“Dean, I’m almost,” You lost your words in a scream as Dean pounded into your g-spot.

“Shh Y/N, it’s okay. Let go for me.” He urged you to your climax. He pounded into a few more times and you lost control. You legs clenched around him, shaking with your orgasm. Dean fucked into your over sensitive sex a few more times before finding his own release.

Dean continued to hold you on himself. He rested his greasy cheek against the exposed part of your sweaty chest. You could feel his hot breath against your skin as both of your breathing began to slow.

“You are so amazing.” Dean smiled appreciatively and kissed your neck. You slid your fingers through his hair, smiling as you tugged it affectionately.

It’s was the distinctive click of the garage door lock that caused you both to jump. Dean let go of you and quickly pulled up his briefs and jeans and you worked to flatten your hair and skirt. You both squinted as sunlight flooded the garage as Sam lifted up the garage door. You smiled meekly at him as his lips turned down. He took in the sight of Dean and you. You with your messy hair and Dean shirtless.

“Really guys? I mean is my room the only sacred place left in here?” Sam groaned.

“Actually Sammy,” Dean trailed off as he gave a shy smile. You gasped and smacked his arm.

“No! Oh my god!” Sam threw his hands in the air with a sigh and stormed off into the bunker, whatever news he had for you lost. You couldn’t help but feel bad as you giggled at Deans confession.

It was worth it in the end, because if only for a minute, Dean had been smiling again.


End file.
